


Miracle City Tales of Horror

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: The Mexican Grudge Girl [2]
Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: Body Horror, Creepy Doll, F/M, Ghosts, Mexican Horror, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-05 22:24:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16819645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: The series is about the everyday life of Marigraciela, and it features various students from Ms. Lupita's class.





	1. Chapter 1

Nina is showing a new pink notebook to Marigraciela and Frida.

Nina said "Pretty, right? When I saw it in the store, I knew I had to get it!"

Marigraciela and a creepy girl with long black hair said "Awesome"

Frida said "And it's pink, just how you like them!"

Nina said "I know! It's just so romantic…"

Zoe said "It is pretty! Pretty pathetic! Hahaha! Seriously, why do you get so excited over such a bland notebook?"

Marigraciela said "Don't listen to her Nina, she's just being jealous."

Zoe mocked "Uh-uh! Me, jealous? Of course not! I wouldn't want her tasteless notebook, even if she paid me to take it from her! Hahaha!"

Marigraciela said "No one cares what you think, Zoe!"

Nina starts crying.

Frida said "Don't listen to that jerk Nina, your notebook looks amazing!"

Marigraciela said "Yeah, it's awesome."

Frida said "Marigraciela's right"

Marigraciela said "Don't worry, Nina. We all love your notebook and more importantly, you love it, remember?"

Nina said "No. No, Zoe's right! There's nothing special about it!"

Marigraciela said "What if we made it special then?"

"What? How?"

"We could all write something on it!"

"Good idea Frida"

"Let's do this! And you could draw something too, Marigraciela."

Zoe looks distressed from a distance

"Dear Nina, you're awesome."

"To Nina, the sweetest person I know."

Zoe is disgusted from a distance

"Dear Nina, this notebook is just like you: pink, stylish and unique!"

Marigraciela draws a picture of a rose.

"Ah! It's so beautiful! Thank you Marigraciela, thank you girls. You're the best friends ever!"

Manny said "Whoa! Way cool, Frida!"

Frida blushed.

Zoe growled.

Pablo said "Yeah, this rose looks amazing! You're really talented Marigraciela."

Marigraciela blushes

"Gracias Pablo"

Zoe whispered "Vendetta!" as she walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

Frida is strumming her guitar and Marigraciela watches her.

"Ta-da!"

Marigraciela clapped. "You're so inventive and inspired Frida! You always see things through your artistic eyes.

Frida said "Well, I have to give some of the credit to Miracle City! It's so easy being inspired here, you know? Everywhere I look there's something interesting."

Marigraciela said "You write a song, that's really cool!

Frida said "Thanks Marigraciela, but not cool enough. I need something really special for the school dance. Manny will be there, so I have to look my very best!"

Marigraciela said "I know, I know. Let's keep looking for inspiration." 

Marigraciela is moved to tears when Frida sings a song about a girl who meets a ghost.

Marigraciela smiled "Nice song, very creative."

Frida said "Thanks! But it's still not special enough, I wanna make sure Manny notices me."

Zoe said "Buried in books, as usual, Suarez? Oh wait, it's not a book. Ha! Don't tell me you're planning on actually making your own song for the school dance. Hahahaha! How pathetic! Martinez, you couldn't afford to buy a designer dress like me. I'd show it to you, but I don't want you to drool all over it with envy. Anyway, you wasted too much of my precious time already. I'll leave you to your ridiculous little paper dresses. Bye!"

Frida said "Marigraciela don't listen to Zoe."

Marigraciela said "Actually, you know what? I think that for the first time in my life, I'm going to listen to Zoe."

Frida gasped in awe 

Marigraciela draws on her sketchpad.

Marigraciela said "Ta-da"

Frida said "Wow, an actual paper dress! It looks incredible, Marigraciela!"

Marigraciela said "Thank you, Frida. I hope Pablo likes it too."

Frida said "Like it? I'm sure Manny will love the song that i wrote!


	3. Chapter 3

Creepy music box playing as a creepy girl dancing ballet.

But Brie Brie interrupted it.

"Brie Brie"

A creepy girl continued dancing.

But Pablo interrupted it.

"Pablo?!"

Pablo gulped.

A creepy girl continued dancing

But her dog licked her

A creepy girl laughed.

"Stop licking"


	4. Chapter 4

Brie Brie was cooing as Rodolfo warms her bottle in the microwave.

Brie Brie babbled.

Rodolfo said "Not now Brie Brie"

Brie Brie babbled and then crawled.

But Rodolfo heard a woman scream, but it turns out Brie Brie was watching a horror movie.

Rodolfo screams like a girl.

Rodolfo said "No no no" as he turned the tv off.

Brie Brie giggled

Rodolfo said "No! Brie Brie"

Brie Brie babbled.

Ghostly moaning.

Brie Brie said "Uh-oh"

Rodolfo runs away screaming.


	5. Chapter 5

Marigraciela was sewing a dress as she hummed a nameless tune but her dog walked to her.

Marigraciela gulped

So they went to the park

Marigraciela tried to teach her dog some tricks but fails.

"Okay roll over"

Her dog roll over

"Now shake"

Her dog shakes

"Muy Bueno"


	6. Chapter 6

A ghost girl in a purple dress on her way to the kitchen she used her supernatural powers to kill flowers and scare a dog.

Frida said "Hey have you witness her mood it appears to be ungood."

Manny said "I don't know why she's so moody all of a sudden shh here she comes"

She closed the windows with her supernatural powers which scares Grandpapi.

Manny said "Uh-oh that's not good"

Clock transition

A ghost girl in a purple dress tried to juggle but she breaks a man's bones.

Frida and Manny shuddered.

Clock transition

A ghost girl in a purple dress tried to do a cartwheel but she chopped a man's head off.

Manny and Frida facepalmed

Clock transition

A mexican baby girl giggles as a woman makes silly faces.

"Alright now's our chance"

But a ghost girl scares a baby girl.

Manny and Frida said "Oh no"


	7. Chapter 7

The starry skies were clear above Frida's House, which normally would’ve indicated that there would be a peaceful night ahead. However, just because there weren’t any actual clouds didn’t mean that a storm wasn’t brewing… 

The door was kicked open, just barely staying on its hinges as it slammed against the wall, waking the police dogs from their sleep. Pablo walked in first, his nose low with a deep frown on his face and several fruit stains on his outfit.

“Aww, come on, Pablo!” Marigraciela said as she walked in behind him, “Don’t be mad!”

“Oh, I’m not mad…”

“Huh? Really?” Marigraciela asked, grinning a bit now.

“No. But I am veeery disappointed!”

Marigraciela deflated. “Doh, that’s just as bad!”

Pablo took a moment to rub the bridge of his nose - this entire situation had given him quite the headache - before looking at his college roommate "Now if you excuse me i gotta go to the laundromat." 

Pablo went to the Miracle City Laundromat where he puts his clothes in the washing machine.

Pablo do all the things such as reading a book, playing the violin and cooking.

DING!

Wilhelm scream and ghostly moaning


End file.
